Ein Ende des Krieges
by Momixis
Summary: Ein besonderes Todessertreffen ... alles unter der Kontrolle von Voldemort, oder? Was passiert, wenn unerwarte Geschehnisse eintreffen. Welche Rolle wird Snape einnehmen? Wer wird in diesem Krieg sterben? ... Charadeath Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Mir gehört hiervon so gut wie nichts… besonders nicht die Charaktere und die Welt von ihnen. Ich will weder Geld damit verdienen noch irgendwelche Rechte verletzen. Also ihr wisst wem dies alles allein zusteht. Der bezaubernden (bzw. verzaubernden) J.K. Rowling.

Warnung: Okay … Erstens … SPOIPLER … ich habe Buch 6 auf Englisch gelesen und dabei etwa 30 verstanden g also wird vielleicht nicht alles genau berücksichtigt werden … aber ich glaube nicht, dass es so eine große Rolle spielt, aber es verrät einiges, also überlegt es euch …

so zweitens … es ist etwas depri … glaube ich zumindest … also kein Witz, Humor oder Spaß … Charaktere sterben … nicht gerade wenige… es ist eindeutig keine Lovestory … kein Sex, Geknutsche oder Paare … wie heftig es ist, kann ich nicht wirklich einstufen… da ich davon keine Ahnung habe … aber ich denke ganz Harmlos ist es nicht, auch wenn ich nicht allzu detailliert heran gehe.

Achja… ähm… dies ist meine erste FF, also erwartet nicht zu viel ;D oder reist mir wenigstens den Kopf nicht ab… wenn ihr es euch antut… die Verantwortung liegt da ganz allein bei euch…

Es ist meine erste… bzw. … erstmals veröffentlichte Geschichte…. Besteht aus 5 Kapiteln, die alle fertig sind…. Die Hauptcharaktere sind Harry, Draco, Snape und Remus. Die Sicht der Erzählung ändert sich immer wieder, aber ich denke es bleibt immer klar, von welcher Seite gerade das Geschehen beschrieben wird … keine neuen Personen … und es spielt etwa im Juni des 7 Schuljahres von Harry und Co..

Wann und wie oft ich on-stelle ist mir selbst noch nicht klar… aber ich denke ihr könnt mit euren Beiträgen mich gut anspornen. Wenn es niemanden gefällt lasse ich es und nehme es wieder raus… also wer es lesen will… sollte ein kleines Kommentar dazu schreiben… auch wenn ich negative Kritik nicht vertrage, hätte ich sie gern, denn lernen muss ich dies ja auch mal ;D

So nun viel Spaß ;D

Bei Kapitel 1

--------------------------------------------------

Es war dunkel und feucht. Wie spät es war, wusste er nicht, aber das spielte auch keine Rolle. So genau wusste er nicht mal, wo sie waren, aber auch das spielte keine Rolle. ER hatte sie gerufen und so waren sie ohne zu zögern an seine Seite appariert. Gut, eine Apparierlizens hatte er nicht, aber wofür war sie schon gut, wenn man sowieso das Ministerium bekämpfte?

Ihm war kalt, und ein Schauer lief ihm den Rücken und die Arme hinab. Aber er bewegte sich nicht. Blieb starr stehen und ignorierte die Kälte, so gut es ging. Eine falsche Bewegung und er hätte sein Todesurteil unterzeichnet. Das wusste er. Jeden Moment könnte ER erscheinen, da hieß es wachsam bleiben.

Die kalten hohen Mauern umschlossen die Gruppe von 15 schwarzgekleideten Personen und ließen kein Geräusch oder Licht in die Gruft. Nur zwei Fackeln beleuchteten den großen leeren Raum leicht und doch wirkte alles kalt und tot. Die Schatten flackerten an den kahlen Wänden und lies die verborgenen Ecken und Kanten des Raumes im Dunkeln zurück.

Vorsichtig straffte er seine Schultern und versuchte zu ergründen, wer sonst so im Halbkreis stand. Rechts von ihm stand wohl sein Vater und links? Ja, das musste wohl Severus sein. Früher war dies Narcissas Platz gewesen. Links von ihrem Sohn. Und nun? Sie war tot. Bei einem Einsatz gestorben. Getroffen von einem Fluch, welcher keiner ausgesprochen haben mag. Und das Ministerium untersuchte solche Fälle nicht. „Ein Todesser weniger" hieß es im Tagespropheten am nächsten Tag. Auf der letzten Seite fand man eine Liste mit allen „Opfern des Krieges" von der letzten Woche. Der Tagesprophet wurde wegen Zeit- und Mitarbeitermangels zu einem Wochenpropheten. Da lohnte sich die Liste schon. Täglich gab es nur noch Gefahrenmeldungen. Meldungen wer Tod war, dass lohnt sich in einem Krieg nicht mehr. Seine Mutter wurde ermordet und niemand interessierte sich dafür.

Kalte Wut stieg in ihm empor. Er spürte wie es durch seine Adern schoss und einen Moment genoss er sie, dann unterdrückte er sie schnell wieder. Er konnte nicht genau sagen warum, aber er wusste nicht mal mehr, auf was oder wen er so wütend war. War es das Ministerium, der Minister oder die Auroren, waren es die Einsätze oder der Krieg? Er wusste es nicht.

Das kalte Zischen lies ihn zusammenfahren und die düsteren Gedankengänge beenden. ER stand nun vor ihnen. Seine lange schwarze Schlange schlängelte sich um ihn herum und er sah ihr so verdammt ähnlich. Dieses schlangenähnliche Gesicht und die schmale Statur ließen ihn zu einem hässlichen … Wesen werden. Als Mensch konnte Draco den dunklen Lord schon lange nicht mehr bezeichnen, dafür hatte er schon zuviel von seiner Menschlichkeit verloren. Draco schauderte es wieder. ER stand in der Mitte des Halbkreises und starrte sie mit seinen roten Augen kalt an.

Wie auf Kommando knieten sie alle nieder, auch Draco legte seine Hände auf den glitschigen Boden. Der Steinboden unter seinen Fingern war kalt und feucht. Draco versuchte nicht daran zu denken, was für kleine Insekten oder Viecher da unter seiner Haut krabbelten. Vielleicht jetzt Zugang zu seinem Umhang fanden. Als er den Boden küssen sollte, auf dem ER stand, konnte Draco sich nicht überwinden wirklich seine Lippen auf den schmierigen Boden zu setzen. Nicht einmal bei der Angst vor der eventuellen Strafe. Zu seinem Glück schien ER es nicht gemerkt zu haben, oder er hob es sich für später auf. Man war nie sicher und Draco verurteilte sich für seine Schwäche selbst, denn es wäre besser und gesünder gewesen, wenn er sich durchgerungen hätte.

Nachdem sich alle wieder erhoben hatten, spürte Draco, wie etwas sein Bein hochkrabbelte. Er versuchte es zu ignorieren, aber das Gefühl wurde nur noch schlimmer. Mittlerweile war es bei seinem Knie angelangt und nun schien es, als ob immer mehr Insekten und Ungeziefer gefallen an ihm fanden. Es kribbelte nicht nur am Bein, sondern auch auf den Armen und im Nacken. Aber es war nur Einbildung, redete Draco sich ein. Er rührte sich nicht. Die Gänsehaut erstreckte sich über seinen ganzen Körper, aber er rührte sich nicht. Keine Reaktion durfte gezeigt werden. Das könnte jetzt wirklich gefährlich für ihn oder seinen Vater werden. Denn der Dunkle Lord bestrafte oft genug nicht den Menschen direkt, sondern die die dieser Person wichtig waren. Und diese Tatsache erzeugte Gehorsam. Auch bei ihm. Seine Erziehung half ihm dabei. Zeige keine Gefühle oder Stimmungen. Ohne weiteres setzte Draco seine kalte Maske auf, falls er sie wirklich mal absetzte.

„Meine Todesser!" erklang die kalte zischende Stimme von IHM. „Ihr habt es noch immer nicht geschafft herauszufinden, WAS ER PLANT." Die Wut und die Kälte der Stimme lies alle zusammenfahren, auch wenn jeder versuchte es nicht zu zeigen. Sie hatten wieder mal versagt und sie würden dafür leiden müssen. Die Frage war nur, wer kam diesmal ran. Wer hatte diesmal so grenzenlos versagt, dass ER ihn auswählen würde.

Dracos Aufgabe war der Kontakt zu den anderen Schülern aus Hogwarts zu unterhalten. Eigentlich sollte er versuchen an einige Gryffindors heranzukommen, aber das war unmöglich geworden. Die Vorsichtsmaßnahmen waren drastisch verschärft worden und nur der Kontakt zu den Slytherin versorgte ihn mit einigen Informationen, welche er weiter gab. Aber was waren das für Neuigkeiten? „Potter zeigt kein Interesse am Unterricht." „Potter spielt weiterhin Quidditch und ist unschlagbar darin." „Potter hängt mit Weasley und Granger herum." „Potter fehlte im Unterricht ... und wurde später im Krankenflügel gesichtet." „Potter bekam Besuch vom Zaubereiminister." „Potter musste eine Strafarbeit bei McGonagall machen, da er in ihrem Unterricht eingeschlafen war."

Was brachten diese Aussagen für Informationen, mit denen man etwas anfangen sollte? Draco hatte das Gefühl bekommen, dass der dunkle Lord auf dem Holzweg war. Warum sollte Potter etwas planen? Allerdings, warum sollte Potter sich so gehen lassen? So normal leben?

Draco hätte fast mit den Augen gerollt, denn mittlerweile fragte er sich, warum ER so ein Interesse an Harry Potter hatte. Der Kerl war nicht mal besonders gut in der Schule und dann war Aufgabe Nummer eins, herauszufinden, was der Kerl trieb. Hatte der Dunkle Lord vielleicht Angst vor Harry Potter? Vor einem 17 Jahre alten Jungen? Schnell verabschiedete Draco sich von diesem Gedanken und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Rede. Es könnte tödlich sein, wenn man wichtige Details nicht mitbekam. Auch wenn man unter den Kapuzen und hinter den weißen Masken ziemlich anonym war, so wusste ER immer, wo wer stand und wer aufpasst und wer nicht. Ein riskantes Machtspiel, welches immer zugunsten des Dunklen Lords ausging.

Während der gezischten Ansprache an die Todesser, schlängelte sich leise Nagini an den erstarrten Gestalten entlang. Ihre schwarzen Schuppen glänzten leicht im flackernden Licht und sie zischelte leise vor sich hin. Wieder lief Draco ein kalter Schauder über den Rücken. Mochte er Schlangen eigentlich ganz gerne, so hasste er diese abgrundtief. Denn diese Schlange machte ihm Angst. Und erleichtert atmete er leise auf, als sie schließlich an ihm vorbei geschlängelt war.

Sein Blick war wieder nach vorne gerichtet, als er Severus leicht zischend die Luft einziehen hörte. Vorsichtig dreht er ganz leicht den Kopf um besser zu sehen, was der Grund war, für diese total untypische Reaktion seines Paten. Und als er es sah erstarrte er, denn ein Todesser hatte seinen Zauberstab erhoben.

Erst dachte Draco, dass der Zauberstab auf einen anderen Todesser gerichtet war, aber dem war nicht so. An der Statur des Mannes erkannte er ihn. Es war Peter Pettegrew. Draco mochte ihn nicht, wie die meisten hier. Aber was in drei Teufels Namen sollte das werden? Schon hielt Draco seinen auch bereit, aber er, wie alle anderen auch, war zu langsam, als Peter den Todesfluch aussprach und ihn auf Nagini zuschleuderte. Sie zuckte und sackte dann in sich zusammen.

Die Schlange war nur betäubt, da dieser Fluch ihr nicht so viel anhaben konnte wie einem Menschen. Aber Wurmschwanz wartete gar nicht auf eine andere Reaktion, sondern schoss sogleich zu ihr hin, mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die man ihm nicht zutraute, und trennte mit seiner silbernen Hand einfach den Kopf von dem nun qualvoll zuckenden Körper. Das dunkle fast schwarze Blut, spritzte aus dem langen Körper und verteilte sich in unglaublicher Schnelligkeit auf dem Steinboden. Bis zu den Füßen der Todesser drang es vor, bis einer reagieren konnte.

Alle hatten einen entsetzten Satz nach hinten gemacht und starrten fassungslos auf den kleinen rundlichen Mann, der noch immer im Blut kniete und seine Hand anstarrte, die blutverschmiert war. Ihre Zauberstäbe waren auf ihn gerichtet, aber alle waren zu schockiert um wirklich etwas sagen zu können. Denn dies war auch nicht ihre Aufgabe.

Ein greller Schrei durchbrach die Stille. Selbst der Dunkle Lord schien von dieser Aktion total überrascht worden zu sein. „Wie kannst du es wagen? CRUCIO" kreischte er und schon wand sich Wurmschwanz unter diesem Zauber. Die spitzen Schmerzensschreie von ihm wurden nur von den wütenden Flüchen des dunklen Lords überschattet.

Dracos Nackenhaare standen zu Berge. Unter dieser Wut und Macht, die der dunkle Lord ausstrahle, traute er sich fast nicht zu atmen. Kalter Schweiß lief ihm über den Rücken. Während Dracos Herz einen geregelten Rhythmus suchte, wurde Wurmschwanz mit Flüchen gefoltert, von deren Existenz Draco bisher nichts wusste.

Es war nicht die erste Folterung die er miterlebte, aber bestimmt eine der schlimmsten. Manchmal fragte er sich, warum diese Muggel sterben mussten, aber es waren doch minderwertige Geschöpfe, sonst könnten sie sich doch wehren!

Dracos Augen waren auf das Bündel Fleisch gerichtet. Aus unzähligen Platzwunden trat Blut aus und die Knochen schienen nur noch in Bruchstücken zu existieren. Die Kleidung war verbrannt und mit ihr viel von der Haut und den Haaren. Es stank fürchterlich. Aber Voldemort hatte noch nicht genug. Immer weitere Flüche schickte er auf Wurmschwanz. Der schon nicht mehr schreien oder reagieren konnte.

Endlich senkte der Dunkle Lord seinen Zauberstab zitternd vor Wut und ging auf sein Opfer zu. „Wie konntest du es wagen?" zischte er mit blankem Hass in der Stimme. „WIE?" kreischte er.

Ein kleiner Wink mit dem Zauberstab und Draco konnte ein leises undeutliches Gemurmel vernehmen. „Ich … Meister … keine Ahnung … was … passiert? … vergebt mir … Treuer" Draco fragte sich eigentlich, wie dieses Bündel Fleisch und Knochen überhaupt noch sprechen konnte, ohne nur vor Schmerz zu schreien oder zu wimmern. „Du willst mir sagen, dass du mein treuer Diener bist, Wurmschwanz?" spie der dunkle Lord giftig aus. „Du bist so erbärmlich, Wurmschwanz. Ich hätte dich schon viel früher beseitigen sollen. VIEL FRÜHER."

Der Tod musste für Wurmschwanz eine Erlösung gewesen sein, auch wenn Draco immer noch nicht richtig verstand, was hier gerade geschehen ist.

„Wieso habt ihr ihn nicht aufgehalten? Wieso habt ihr es zugelassen, dass einer von Euch, Nagini töten konnte. SPRICHT!"

Es entstand eine Stille. Eine Stille die gepaart mit dem Gestank so gefährlich wirkte, dass jeder emsig überlegte, was er sagen sollte. Draco glaubte nicht, dass er einen vernünftigen Satz zustande bringen würde. Aber zum Glück begann Severus zu sprechen, bevor jemand aufgerufen wurde.

„My Lord! Verzeiht uns", sprach er unterwürfig, aber klar und deutlich zum dunklen Lord. „Es ging so schnell. In dem einen Moment hat er den Zauberstab erhoben und in dem anderen war Nagini tot. Es war uns nicht möglich die Gefahr vorher richtig einzuschätzen, da Wurmschwanz schon in den letzten Sitzungen ähnliche Ansätze machte. Verzeiht My Lord unsere Unwissenheit und unsere Schwäche." Draco sah, wie Snape sich nieder kniete und schon folgten sie alle seinem Beispiel. Diesmal legte Draco sogar seine maskierte Stirn auf den feuchten Boden. Im Moment wollte er überall lieber sein, als hier. Vielleicht sogar lieber in Askaban. Er spürte ein Zittern in sich aufkommen und wusste, dass es aus purer Angst war. Nur mühsam konnte er es unterdrücken. Hart presste er seine Lippen zusammen und vergrub seine Fingernägel in der zarten Haut seiner Handinnenflächen.

„Erhebt euch! Ihr minderwertigen Kreaturen", zischte Voldemort und langsam erhoben sie sich. Innerlich zitternd und total erstarrt blickte Draco auf den Dunklen Lord. Dracos Kopf war leergefegt und langsam begann er zu glauben, dass dies nur ein Traum sein konnte. Ein extrem schlimmer Albtraum.

„Einer von euch wusste von dieser Aktion! Einer von Euch hat es mit Wurmschwanz geplant! WER WAR ES?" noch immer zerschnitt die zischende Stimme die Luft, wie Peitschenhiebe. Und so wirkten sie auf die Gefolgsleute des Dunklen Lords. Alle machten sich kleiner und hofften auf das baldige Ende dieser Sitzung, die zur schlimmsten zu werden schien, die es jemals gab. „Ihr habt Glück einen so erfahrenden Redner unter euch zu haben, Ihr VERSAGER! Aber jemand hat Wurmschwanz gelenkt. Alleine war er dazu nicht in der Lage. Also WER war es?" zischte er wieder bedrohlich und Unheil verkündend. Seine roten Augen blitzten gefährlich.

Voldemorts Stimme wurde immer lauter und schneidender. Nicht mal Bellatrix oder Snape wussten dazu etwas zu sagen. Voldemort ging mit gebieterischen Schritten an den Todessern vorbei und blickte ihnen fest in die Augen. Durch die Masken waren ihre Gesichter nicht zu sehen, aber die Augen verrieten dem dunklen Lord genug.

Der schwarze Umhang fegte hinter ihm her, als er eine Wende machte und wieder die Reihe entlang ging. „Spricht!" schrie er, als er direkt vor Draco stand. Hatte er eben noch Angst gehabt, dann war er jetzt vor Panik erstarrt. Der dunkle Lord sah ihn nicht an, aber langsam begann der blonde 17-jährige Junge zu zittern und konnte es nicht mehr aufhalten.

Der kalte Blick aus den roten Augen Voldemorts ließ ihn allerdings wieder erstarren. „Malfoy! Hast du mir etwas zu sagen?" zischte er gefährlich und trat näher an Draco heran. Dieser spürte den ekligen heißen Atem und ihm wurde fast schlecht davon. Draco erstarrte nur noch mehr und blickte unsicher in die roten Augen seines Gegenübers. Panik. Pure Panik schoss durch seine Venen, aber er schaffte es doch „Nein, My Lord!" deutlich genug zu sagen. Am liebsten wäre er ohnmächtig zusammen geklappt, als der dunkle Lord von ihm abließ.

Nur schemenhaft konnte er erkennen, dass Severus und Lucius auch an Spannung verloren, als Voldemort weiter ging. Die Wut dieses Mannes war gefährlich und wer jetzt sprach, würde diese Wut und Macht auf sich ziehen und das wäre sein Todesurteil. Da war Draco sich sicher.


	2. Chapter 2

_Es geht weiter..._

„_Oh! Ich glaube du suchst in den falschen Reihen, Tom!" _zischte es aus einen sehr dunklen Ecke hinter Voldemort.

Die Todesser zuckten zusammen und versuchten zu erkennen, woher das Zischen kam. Es war schon unheimlich genug, wenn ihr Meister diese Geräusche machte und sich mit Nagini unterhielt. Und jetzt zischte es, ohne das jemand wusste woher. Voldemort hatte sich zu der dunklen Ecke gedreht und starrte mit freudig funkelnden Augen ins dunkel.

„_Oh_ _Sie einer mal an! Wie komme ich zu der Ehre?"_ zischte er zurück. Die Todesser verstanden natürlich nichts. Erschauderten nur unter den Geräuschen. Am Anfang dachte Snape noch, eine Schlange hätte die Aufmerksamkeit vom dunklen Lord auf sich gelenkt, aber nach dem Gesichtsausdruck war da mehr, als nur eine Schlange und er sollte Recht behalten, als eine schwarzgekleidete Gestalt aus der Dunkelheit trat und im Schein der Fackeln die Kapuze abnahm.

Ein leises „Potter" war von überall zu vernehmen und die Unruhe glitt durch die Todesser. Und dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Immer weiter ging der schmale Junge auf Voldemort zu, bis er etwa 4 Meter vor ihm stehen blieb.

„_So mein lieber Tom, du wolltest mich und hier bin ich_!" flüsterte Potter fast und strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

Draco sah dunkle Augenringe in Potters Gesicht und die Haare fielen strähnig in seine Augen. Er schien mager geworden zu sein, aber dies konnte Draco nur erahnen, denn der Umhang verdeckte zu viel. Hatte er früher schon an Potters Geisteszustand gezweifelt, so war er sich jetzt total sicher, dass sein ehemaliger Mitschüler total verrückt sein musste.

„_Hätte ich früher gewusst, dass du kommst, dann hätte ich eine kleine Begrüßungsfeier organisiert. Jetzt musst du leider mit uns vorlieb nehmen"_, zischte Voldemort gehässig und zeigte auf seine Todesser die noch immer paralysiert auf die zwei Zauberer schauten.

„_Schick sie weg, Tom! Es ist eine Sache zwischen dir und mir. Lass es uns alleine klären."_ Diese Aussage brachte Voldemort nur zum lachen und Harrys Magen zog sich dabei schmerzhaft zusammen und seine Ohren vibrierten. Dieses kalte schaurige Lachen hatte er schon zu oft gehört und es bereitete ihm immer wieder Unbehagen, oder sogar Angst. Aber er wusste was er hier tat. Es war ein Plan. Okay, es war ein sehr riskanter Plan. Aber ein einfacher. Vielleicht auch etwas törichter.

„Du willst dich mit mir messen? Harry Potter?" lachte Voldemort mit seinem hohen Lachen. „Der berühmte Harry Potter will sich mit dem mächtigen Lord Voldemort duellieren!" Und er lachte wieder, dass die Steine erzitterten und die Lacher zurückwarfen. Das Echo war noch schauriger als die Todesser langsam mit einsetzten.

Draco versucht mitzumachen, aber kein Ton kam über seine Lippen. Auch Severus schien nicht wirklich amüsiert zu sein. Draco war total irritiert und starrte einfach weiter zu dem Jungen, den er gelernt hatte zu hassen. Aber ein wenig Bewunderung lag jetzt wohl auch dabei, denn Draco kannte niemanden, der sich freiwillig in die Hände des Dunklen Lords begeben würde. Aber vielleicht war es in Wirklichkeit kein Mut, sondern Dummheit.

Harry stand da und blickte zu Voldemort auf. Dieser Zauberer war größer als Harry, aber dies machte dem Jungen nichts aus. Aber Voldemort fühlte sich mächtig. Mächtiger als jemals zuvor. Sein größter Widersacher stand hier vor ihm, so ganz allein. Voldemort trat weiter auf Harry zu, der nicht zurückwich, bis Voldemort direkt vor dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen stand.

„Na, Harry Potter, so ganz alleine hier?" fragte er spöttisch und strich mit seinen langen knochigen Fingern über Harrys Wange. Er ritzte ihm dabei mit dem scharfen Fingernagel lächelnd in die zarte Haut. Das austretende Blut wischte er mit dem Finger ab und strich dann über Harrys Kehle, dabei hinterließ er eine rote Spur. Wenn er wollte könnte er Harry Potter jetzt einfach töten. Niemand könnte ihn aufhalten, aber es wäre zu langweilig. Jetzt wo er das bekommen könnte, was er sich seit 16 Jahren so wünschte.

„Du willst wirklich ein Duell?" fragte Voldemort. Harry stand still da und rührte sich nicht. Kein Zauberstab in der Hand und auch keine andere Waffe griffbereit. Er sah nur fest in die roten teuflischen Augen. Grün traf auf rot.

„Ja, Tom, ich will ein Duell."

„Ach Harry, mein armer kleiner Harry", lachte der Tyrann gehässig auf „Du glaubst wirklich mich besiegen zu können? Und mich dann zu töten?". Wieder brach Voldemort in dies ohrenbetäubende Lachen aus und allen Anwesenden schauderte es.

„Meister!" kreischte Bellatrix los, und in ihrem Blick lag ein hungriger Ausdruck. „Überlasst ihn mir!" Ihre Augen hinter der Maske glühten regelrecht bei diesem Gedanken. Sie war einen Schritt aus dem Halbkreis hervorgetreten und blickt gierig auf Harry.

„Nein, Bella, wenn Harry Potter ein Duell mit mir will, dann soll er auch eins bekommen. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass jemand denkt, ich hätte Angst vor ihm. Nicht wahr Harry Potter." Voldemort hatte nicht den Blick von Harry genommen und sah ihn noch immer belustigt an.

Bella zog sich nur zögernd in den Kreis zurück Sie schien zu hoffen, das ihr Meister sich noch anders entscheiden würde. Aber sie schwieg.

Keine Regung war in Harrys Gesicht zu erkennen. Snape und auch Draco stellten unabhängig voneinander diese Verschlossenheit nur überrascht an dem Gryffindor fest, der doch sonst immer so aufgeschlossen und emotional reagiert hat. Dieser Gryffindor hielt dem Blickduell stand und sagte ganz sachlich, wie bei einer Geschäftsabsprache: „Ein Duell. Nur wir beide. Snape erstellt ein Schild. Keiner mischt sich ein."

Voldemort war über diese Ruhe etwas überrascht, aber zeigt dies nicht. Ein fieses Grinsen setzte sich auf seine Lippen. Der Junge war gut und es würde ein Spaß werden ihn endlich zu töten.

Snape erstarrte, als Harry ihn mit seinen grünen klaren Augen direkt und herausfordernd ansah. Woher wusste der Bengel, wo er stand und das er überhaupt anwesend war? Die kühlen Worte von Harry überraschten ihn doch sehr und den andern ging es wohl ähnlich, denn Severus spürte die kritischen Blicke der anderen Todesser auf sich ruhen. Was hatte der Bengel bloß vor? Viele Fragen schossen durch seinen Kopf, aber für Antworten war weder der richtige Zeitpunkt, noch der richtige Ort. Aber die wesentlichste Frage war wohl, ob er überhaupt noch Antworten bekommen würde.

Bei dem kleinen Handzeichen von seinem Meister war Severus Snape leise hervorgetreten und nahm eine Position in der Mitte der steinernen Halle ein. Mit einem tiefen lautlosen Seufzer erstellte er ein mächtiges schwarzmagisches Schild. Das dunkelblau schimmernde Schild schützte nicht nur vor aus- oder eindringenden Flüchen, sondern hinderte auch jede akustische Verständigung der Todesser mit dem Dunklen Lord. Selbst Blickkontakte waren schwer, denn das fehlende Licht ließ nur Schatten wahrnehmen. Snapes Blick ging zu Harry, welcher zufrieden wirkte und wieder starr auf Voldemort fixiert war.

„Warum Snape, Harry?" fragte Voldemort, als er ein paar Schritte Abstand aufgebaut hatte.

„Er ist gut!" war die knappe monotone Antwort von Harry.

Als Voldemort wieder zu Harry blickte, hatte dieser sich etwas verändert. Die schwarzen Haare waren zurückgekämmt und würden ihm im Duell nicht stören. Der Umhang lag an der Seite auf dem Boden und Harry hielt seinen Zauberstab fest in der rechten Hand. Harry war bereit für das Duell seines Lebens.


	3. Chapter 3

Und alle guten Dinge sind drei...

Kein Komentar! mh... ich weiß nicht was ich davon halten soll... am besten wohl ncihts...aber ich will ja die schwarzleser nciht enttäuschen...

Kapitel 3

Aber Voldemort konnte nur darüber lächeln. „Du scheinst es eilig zu haben, Harry Potter. Dann wollen wir es doch schnell erledigen, damit du zu deiner lieben Schlammblutmutter kannst!" höhnte er.

Der erste Fluch kam auf Harry zugeschossen und dieser wich leichtfüßig aus. Es ging los, dass Duell hatte begonnen. Und auf einmal war Harry sich gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob es wirklich eine gute Idee von ihm war. Die Meinung von Snape und den anderen war ihm glasklar. Es hatte schon einen Grund, warum niemand wusste, dass er heute hier war.

Aber jetzt konnte er nicht in seinen Gedanken bleiben, er musste sich auf seine Mission konzentrieren. Und wieder kam ein gelber Blitz auf ihn zugeschossen und er baute ein Schutzschild auf, welches seltsam hohl vibrierte, als der Fluch ihn traf.

Noch hatte es nicht wirklich begonnen, denn die Flüche waren erstaunlich human und die meisten davon kannte Harry auch. Noch bewegten sie sich in einem Bereich der Legitimität, denn die Flüche gehörten noch nicht zur Roten Liste der schwarzen Magie.

Aber das sollte sich schnell ändern. Einmal reagierte Harry zu langsam und er wurde am Arm getroffen, sofort spürte er den unsagbaren Schmerz durch jede Faser seines Körpers fließen und er stöhnte unterdrückt aus. Er war auf die Knie gegangen und versuchte sich aus dem Zauber zu lösen, aber er schaffte es nicht.

„Dachtest du wirklich, du hättest eine Chance gegen mich, Harry Potter? Du hättest dich mir nie in den Weg stellen dürfen!" spie Voldemort aus und beendete den Cruciatus-Fluch. Er zog Harry auf die wackligen Knie und grinste ihm kalt ins Gesicht.

„Du wolltest ein Duell, dann kämpfe auch."

Etwas unsicher stand Harry da und atmete tief durch, als wieder ein Blitz auf ihn zuschoss. Gerade so wich er ihm aus und spürte dennoch die Hitze an seinem Ohr vorbei ziehen. Seine Augen verdunkelten sich.

„Selbst wenn du mich besiegen solltest", lachte Voldemort „glaube ich kaum, dass du mich töten kannst, Harry Potter." Diesmal musste er ausweichen und einen anderen roten Blitz an das Schild von Snape abwenden.

„Warum sollte ich dich nicht töten können, wenn ich es laut Prophezeiung doch kann?" fragte Harry unschuldig und traf Voldemort mit einem Fluch, der ihm eine brennende Wunde hinterließ. Etwas erstaunt über den schwarzmagischen Fluch, Harrys wurde er gleich von einem weiteren Fluch am Hals getroffen. Blutend und wütend blickte Voldemort Harry an.

„Es beginnt also richtig!" spie Voldemort kalt aus und setzte Harry sofort einen Avada entgegen. Harry musste sich auf den Boden schmeißen, um ihm auszuweichen. Schnell rollte er sich ab und stand wieder auf den Füßen. Kalt blitzte er dem mächtigen Zauberer entgegen.

„Ich hatte gedacht…", begann er, wurde aber unterbrochen, als er wieder einem grünen Blitz ausweichen musste und selbst einen zu Voldemort schickte. Die Wand hinter Voldemort brach ein und begrub ihn für einen Augenblick. Harry sprach weiter: „Es heißt ich habe eine Macht, Tom. Eine Macht die du nicht kennst. Und weist du welche Macht das ist?" Einen kurzen Augenblick ruhten seine Augen auf dem Steinhaufen, dann drehte er sich geschwind um und baute ein Schild auf. Allerdings wurde er durch die Wucht des lilanen Strahls unsanft nach hinten geschleudert und fand sich schmerzhaft auf dem Steinhaufen wieder. Er stöhnte qualvoll auf.

Alles in seinem Körper schmerzte und er spürte, wie die Kraft ihn langsam verließ. E hatte gerade erst angefangen, aber er schmeckte Blut und die linke Schulter war ausgekugelt, dies gehörte aber noch zu den erträglichen Verletzungen. Aber Harry wusste, dass dies Duell wohl seine einzige Möglichkeit war, es für immer zu beenden und so sammelte er seine Kräfte neu. Konzentrierte sich auf den Feind und auf das Duell.

Mit einem Wink von Harry fing der Umhang von Voldemort Feuer und er musste ihn ausziehen. Wütend starrte der dunkle Magier Harry an: „diese Zauber gehören nicht zu den Duellierzauberern", spie er aus und seine roten Augen waren zu schlitzen verengt. Dann grinste er: „Wie Slytherin-Like! Du hättest gut nach Slytherin gepasst, Potter! Wer hätte das gedacht."

„Oh…", stammelte Harry und grinste dann, bis er bemerkte, dass es zu schmerzhaft war. Er blickte Voldemort an. „Weißt du Tom?", er machte eine kleine Pause und wich einem roten Strahl aus, "dieses Thema hatten wir aber schon. Damals in der Kammer des Schreckens, wo ich auch angefangen habe, dich zu bekämpfen. Erinnerst du dich, Tom?"

Das Reden tat ihm nicht gut, das spürte Harry und er blickte hasserfüllt in die roten Augen Voldemorts, als ein Körperklammerfluch ihn traf.

Voldemort grinste kalt. Er trat zu Harry und hob seinen Zauberstab an Harrys Stirn. Langsam und mit voller Genugtuung fuhr die Blitznarbe nach. „Da ist der Goldjunge Gryffindors doch vom bösen Lord Voldemort getötet worden." Ein bestialisches Lachen entkam ihm.

Bis er von einem scharfen Schmerz in seiner Seite abgelenkt wurde. Bevor er aufsehen konnte, um herauszufinden, woher der Fluch kam, spürte er Harrys Zauberstab an seiner Kehle.

Ein kaltes hohes Lachen ertönte wieder, welches das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lässt. „Du kannst mich nicht töten, Harry Potter. Ich werde wieder kommen und immer wieder."

Der Fluch der jetzt Harry traf, kam nicht von Voldemort. Doch er war genauso schmerzhaft und Harry ging wieder zu Boden. Laut schrie er auf, als die Schmerzen immer unerträglicher wurden, dann war es wieder vorbei und er blickte wie gelähmt zu dem Mann empor, der über ihm stand.

„Sie es ein, Harry Potter! Du kannst mich nicht besiegen. Hier liegst du auf dem Boden, fast tot und willst mich töten?" Wieder wandelte sich das breite Grinsen zu einem kalten Lachen und Harry schloss kurz die Augen. Wie gerne würde er jetzt einfach aufgeben? Einfach die Augen schließen und sich töten lassen? Dann wäre alles vorbei.

Voldemort schien echt gefallen am Lachen gefunden zu haben, auch als Harry sich mit letzter Kraft aufrappelte und Blut spuckte, lachte er noch immer. Und das Lachen wurde von den Wänden zurückgeworfen. Harry stützte sich an der Steinmauer ab und stellte sich nur unter starken Schmerzen aufrecht hin.

„Warum sollte ich dich nicht töten können? Das Tagebuch war der Anfang. Ein Horcrux, welches ich vernichtete!" fragte Harry leichthin aber mit leiser und kalter Stimme.

Sofort verstummte das schrille Lachen von Voldemort und er blickte Harry vernichtend an. Harry hatte seinen Zauberstab gehoben und stand jetzt ruhig da und blickte Voldemort nur seelenruhig an. „Wie viele waren es doch gleich? Sechs, nicht wahr, Tom?"

Der Blick von Voldemort bekam einen leicht panischen Ausdruck, aber dann grinste er wieder kalt und überlegen. Auch er hob den Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Harry. Eine Stille senkte sich über sie und sie nahmen nichts um sich herum wahr. Keine Geräusche drangen an ihre Ohren und auch die Kälte spürten sie nicht mehr. Die Spannung war da. Heiße ungebändigte Spannung, die beide Zauberer miteinander verband und die Luft zum flimmern brachte. Und sie immer weiter einhüllte.

Die zwei Zauberer funkelten sich an und ließen keine Schwäche zu.

Als Voldemort mit einem Grinsen ein Avada Kedavra zischte, war in Harrys Blick nur der Schmerz und die Trauer um die vielen Opfer zu sehen. Aber er hatte gleichzeitig mit Voldemort die Worte gesprochen. Worte die alles entscheiden könnten. In Harrys Stimme schwang so viel Hass auf diesen Zauberer mit, dass es in der ganzen Halle zu spüren war. Im nächsten Moment fiel Harry in sich zusammen.

Auch Voldemort ging zu Boden, hatte er doch nie damit gerechnet, dass Harry Potter einen wirklichen wirkungsvollen Todesfluch aussprechen konnte. Er hatte seinen größten Feind unterschätzt. Der smaragdgrüne Strahl traf ihm direkt in die Brust, er hatte sich nicht rühren können. Etwas hatte ihn gelähmt. Ein schwarzhaariger Junge mit smaragdgrünen Augen, die wie der Todesfluch leuchteten, hatte ihm all seine Macht genommen und nun auch sein Leben. Denn Voldemort zweifelte jetzt nicht mehr daran, dass Harry Potter wirklich alle Horcruxes vernichtet hatte. Einschließlich ihn.

Der grüne Blitz, der letzte den Voldemort jemals aussprechen konnte, schlug in die steinerne Wand ein und brachte sie zum Explodieren. Beide Körper wurden nicht nur von einer dicken Staubschicht begraben.


	4. Chapter 4

Snape schrie kurz auf, wie alle anderen noch lebenden Todesser auch. Der Schmerz im linken Unterarm war schneidend und viele schrieen vor Pein qualvoll und ungläubig auf. Wenn sie dazu noch in der Lage waren. Snape blickte auf die Stelle, wo einst das dunkle Mal geleuchtet hat. Die gerötete aber unversehrte Haut sagte ihm eins: „Es war vorbei!".

Auch den anderen Todessern musste dies klar geworden sein, denn viele ergaben sich den eintreffenden Auroren. Kaum jemand hatte etwas vom Duell der zwei mächtigen Zauberer mitbekommen, denn auf einmal waren Mitglieder des ehemaligen Phönixordens eingetroffen.

Sie waren einfach in die Halle appariert. Nicht nur Remus, Tonks, Mundungus und Moody waren dabei, sondern auch Hermine, die Weasley-Kinder, Luna und Neville.

Der Kampf hatte begonnen, sobald die ersten Todesser erkannten, um was es geht. Draco war wie erstarrt gewesen, als er die Kämpfer der weißen Seite sah. Eins erkannte er schnell, sie waren nicht dumm und selbst Lomngbottom zeigte erstaunliche Fähigkeiten und sie verwendeten auch mal schwarzmagische Flüche. Wie konnten sie dann für die weiße Seite kämpfen?

Und dann schockte Snape Dolohov, der gerade sich von hinten an Remus Lupin heranschleichen wollte. Snape konnte nicht so viel Flüche schicken, da er seine Kraft und Magie auf das Schild konzentrieren musste, und mit einemmal war Draco klar, warum Snape das Schild aufbauen sollte. Harry Potter hatte das Vertrauen in den fiesen Lehrer noch nicht aufgegeben, auch nicht nach dem Mord an Dumbledore.

Lucius sprang zu Snape und schrie ihn an. „Halt dich aus dem Gefecht raus, Severus. Sonst werden sie das Duell noch stören und Potter zur Flucht verhelfen. Außerdem warum schockst du unsere Leute?" Lucius war total aus der Fassung, als sein langjähriger Freund ihn fest und überraschend kalt ansah. Severus stand jetzt direkt vor Lucius. Beide waren gleich groß und guckten sich herausfordernd an.

„Denk nach Lucius! Willst du Draco wirklich an den dunklen Lord verlieren? Noch ist es nicht so weit, aber bist du bereit Draco zu einem Mörder zu machen? Immer auf der Flucht, ohne Schulabschluss und ohne Zukunft? Immer Gefahr, dass der nächste Einsatz der letzte sein könnte? Wie kommst du zur Meinung, dass du das Recht hast über Tod und Leben zu entscheiden. Über das Leben von Kinder, von Babys? Niemand erwartet von dir, dass du Muggel liebst oder eine heiratest, aber dadurch erhältst du nicht das Recht ihr Leben zu nehmen. Sowenig, wie sie das Recht haben unser Leben zu nehmen.

„Die schwarze Magie ist verpönt, weil sie nur noch zum foltern und töten benutz wird. Reinblüter sind böse, Slytherin zu sein ist böse. Lucius, ich will frei sein. Und ich will, dass Draco frei sein kann. Einen Abschluss machen und glücklich werden. Ohne Angst um seine Familie oder seine Freunde, die jeden Moment sterben könnten!" schrie Snape Lucius ins blasse Gesicht.

Draco stand kreidebleich daneben und blickte nun seinen Vater an. Wie würde er reagieren? Denn eins sah er ein, Severus hatte nicht ganz Unrecht. Die letzten Monate waren schon schlimm genug gewesen, wie sollte man da ein Leben aufbauen? Eine Familie gründen? Denn wenn Draco ehrlich war, hatte er sich darüber nie wirklich Gedanken gemacht. Und eine Frau an seiner Seite, konnte er sich überhaupt nicht vorstellen.

„Du bist ein Doppelspion für die weiße Seite!" schrie Lucius entsetzt. „Nein Lucius", schnarrte Snape, „ich stehe auf meiner Seite. Und leider ist heute die Chance um frei zu sein. Sei ehrlich Lucius, auch du hast die letzten 13 Jahre genossen. Genossen deinen Sohn aufwachsen zu sehen und nicht Angst um seine Sicherheit haben zu müssen."

Ein Fluch traf das Schild von Innen und Snape erschauderte. Aber er blickte wieder zu seinem langjährigen Freund. „Gesteh es dir ein, Lucius! Nicht alles war so toll, wie wir es damals gedacht hatten. Wie wir es von unseren Eltern gelernt hatten. Das ist der Grund, warum kaum Gryffindors oder Ravenclaws in unseren Reihen sind, sie haben nämlich den Mut oder die Weisheit Fehler einzugestehen. Kämpfe für dich und deinen Sohn, Lucius! Für Narcissa ist es schon zu spät."

Draco starrte seinen Vater an, dann Snape, der sich wieder um das Schild kümmerte. Er wusste nicht, was er denken sollte, geschweige denn, wie er handeln sollte. Als er von einem Cruciatus-Fluch getroffen wurde, schrie er vor Überraschung und Schmerz spitz auf.

Lucius und Snape sahen sofort zu Draco, der am Boden kniete und sich verkrampfte. Lucius suchte sofort nach dem Übeltäter, als er erstarrte. Er hatte gedacht, dass es jemand von der weißen Seite war, oder vielleicht ein verirrter Zauber. Aber als er den frohlockenden Blick sah, wusste er, auf welcher Seite er kämpfen würde. Schon schickte er einen roten Blitz auf Bellatrix los, die den Fluch von Draco nehmen musste.

Sie hatte das Gespräch mit Snape und Lucius beobachtet und schnell die Position Snapes richtig eingeschätzt. Sie hatte schon immer an Snapes Treue gezweifelt. Hier war der Beweis und Lucius würde sich ihm anschließen. Das war ihr sofort klar.

Snape half Draco aufzustehen und wollte ihn am liebsten von hier wegschicken, aber ein wütendes Glimmen war in den grauen Augen des Jungen erwacht und er wendete sich an den nächst stehenden Todesser. Es war Dolohov, der wiedererwacht gerade einen der Weasley-Zwillinge tötete. Draco hatte die beiden immer gemocht und es tat weh, den Leblosen Köper von Fred zu Boden sinken zu sehen. Schon schockte Draco den überrumpelten Mann und nahm ihm den Zauberstab ab. Fesselungszauber waren doch etwas Tolles.

Schnell zog er die Todesserrobe aus und entfernte auch die Maske, sie war nur hinderlich, wenn man gegen andere Todesser kämpfte. Die Gefahr verwechselt zu werden war einfach zu groß. Schnell fuhr Draco sich durch die silberblonden Haare, damit sie ihm nicht in die grauen böse funkelnden Augen fallen konnten.

Draco nahm wieder an Snapes Seite Stellung, denn der hatte gerade Probleme mit den anderen Todessern bekommen, die von ihm verlangten, das Schild fallen zu lassen. Die Flüche von Voldemort und Harry waren auch nicht ohne und so musste Snape sich mächtig konzentrieren, um diesen Zauber aufrecht zu erhalten.

Am Ende wurde Draco in ein Duell mit Rudolfus Lestrange verwickelt. Er schien schon geschwächt zu sein, aber viele Querschläger machten die Duelle nur gefährlicher. Auch für Ihn. Ein Fluch traf ihn am linken Arm und er spürte den starken Schmerz. Erzog zischend Luft in seine Lungen und blickte an seinen Arm hinab. Er war gebrochen und dann hörte er die schrille Stimme seiner Tante: „Oh, hat mein süßer kleiner Neffe etwa Schmerzen?". Ihr Lachen war schrill und schadenfroh. Schon hatte sie ihren Zauberstab an Dracos Stirn angesetzt. „Leb wohl mein Süßer. Grüß mir meine uneinsichtige Narcissa! Avada…"

Weiter kam sie nicht, denn sie sackte leblos in sich zusammen. Ihr Umhang verbarg ihren Körper. Am Ende konnte Draco nur eine weiße Todessermaske zwischen den schwarzen Stoffmassen der Robe erkennen. Draco dachte erst an Snape, aber er konnte es nicht gewesen sein, denn das Schild brauchte jetzt all seine Kraft. Snape hatte nur entsetzt zu seinem Patenkind gesehen und nun starrte er jemand anders an. Auch Draco sah langsam zu dem Mann, der eine schwer blutende Schramme im Gesicht hatte und unglaublich müde wirkte.

Remus Lupin hatte gerade Draco Malfoy das Leben gerettet. Aber keiner hatte Zeit, darüber nachzudenken oder Worte des Danks zu sagen, denn die Duelle gingen weiter. Und sie waren weder Übung noch Spaß. Sie waren Ernst, bitterer Ernst. Jetzt wollte Dracos extrem wütender Onkel das nachholen, was Bellatrix nicht geschafft hatte. Und Draco musste sein Leben verteidigen.

Snape war wohl der Einzige, der etwas von dem so entscheidenden Duell mitbekam. Insgeheim bewunderte er Potter sogar, denn er hatte gelernt. Non-Verbale Zauber und auch schwierige Zauber bekam er leicht zustande.

Ab und zu musste Snape den Zaubern der Todesser oder Querschlägern ausweichen. Einer durchbrach das Schild. Im Nachhinein fragte sich Snape, ob Potters Macht schlicht das Glück sei, denn ohne diesen Fluch wäre er schon längst tot.

Schon folgte ein Cruciatus-Fluch von Rudolfus Lestrange, der die Chance der Schutzlosigkeit Harrys nutzte. Schnell versuchte Snape das Schild wieder hochzuziehen und unterbrach den Zauber, der Harry gefoltert hatte. Mehr als einen bösen Blick konnte er allerdings nicht zu Rudolfus schicken, der sogleich wieder von Draco attackiert wurde.

Dies war die Hölle und Snape wusste es. Er kannte fast alle Anwesenden seit Jahren oder Jahrzehnten und als Neville Longbottom von einem grünen Strahl getroffen wurde, tat es ihm unglaublich leid, wie er ihn im Unterricht immer behandelt hatte. Der Junge war gerade mal 18 Jahre alt gewesen. Viele der Anwesenden waren noch Schüler und würden wohl ihren Abschluss nie erreichen. Eine unsagbare Kälte durchflutete den Mann, der sonst selbst immer ein Synonym für Kälte gewesen war.

Langsam wurden es weniger Duelle und noch weniger Todesser die aufrecht standen. Als ein scharfer Schmerz durch seinen Arm ging. Ein kurzer Schrei entkam ihm und er blickte seinen Unterarm genauer und skeptisch an.

Dann ruckte sein Kopf zu den zwei Duellanten. Aber außer einer riesigen Staubwolke war nichts zu erkennen. Auroren trafen ein. Sie waren viel zu spät. Wie immer. Kurze Zeit später erschienen auch ein paar Heiler.

Und mit einem Blick in die Runde wusste Snape, es hatte zu viele Opfer gegeben. Nicht nur heute Nacht! Aber Potter hatte es tatsächlich geschafft. Das, was alle von ihm erwartet hatten, hatte Potter wirklich geschafft. Müde schloss Severus seine Augen und lies sich einfach an der kalten Wand hinab gleiten. Hinab auf den schmierigen und feuchten Boden. Er konnte es nicht glauben, dass wirklich alles vorbei sein sollte. Alles Vorbei!

Auroren sortierten die Überlebenden. Askaban oder Sankt Mungos. Der Werwolf half dabei und sorgte so für Gerechtigkeit. Snape hatte das magische Schild schon fallen gelassen, aber noch war niemand zu dem Steinhaufen gelaufen um nach ihrem Helden zu suchen. Und Snape fühlte sich einfach zu schwach für diese Tat. Aber vermutlich war es ohnehin zu spät dafür. Wofür auch immer.

Remus trat zu ihm hin und kniete sich neben ihm. „Wo ist Harry?", flüsterte er zögernd mit dem Blick auf den Boden. Er schien Angst vor der Antwort zu haben. Severus öffnete die Augen und blickte nun in die braunen unsicheren des letzten Rumtreibers. „Du weißt es nicht?" fragte Snape genauso leise. Dann wanderte sein Blick zu dem Steinhaufen und der Staubwolke, die sich nur langsam beruhigte.

„Oh mein Gott", stammelte Remus und war kreidebleich geworden. Schon sprang er auf und lief humpelnd auf das Trümmerfeld zu. Severus fragte sich, woher dieser Mann immer seine Energie nahm, aber auch er raffte sich auf, um nach Lucius und Draco zu suchen. Es durfte nicht alles umsonst gewesen sein!


	5. Chapter 5

So hier habt ihr das letzte Kapitel... ich hoffe es gefällt euch...

Remus gehörte zu den wenigen, die nur mit leichten bzw. schnellheilbaren Verletzungen aus diesem Endkampf entkommen waren. So saß er als Einziger an Harrys Bett im St. Mungos. Es waren schon zwei Tage vergangen, aber noch immer lag der blasse Junge mit den strubbeligen schwarzen Haaren regungslos in seinem Krankenbett.

Es war kein Einzelzimmer bzw. es war mal eins, aber es wurden jetzt zwei Betten reingequetscht, denn die Architekt-Zauberer kamen nicht nach, mit dem anpassen der Räume an die vielen Verletzten. So stand zwei Meter neben Harrys Bett ein zweites und darin lag Draco Malfoy.

Beide Jungen schwebten noch immer in akuter Lebensgefahr. Es war fast ein Wunder, dass sie noch lebten. Mit Magie konnten die Heiler kaum arbeiten, da beide unter einem Übermaß an Magie litten. Der Magiehaushalt war gestört und wenn jetzt Zauber von außen kamen, könnte dies ihr sicherer Tod sein. Dies war bei vielen Duellen der Fall, aber nur selten waren die Verletzungen so ernst. Und die notwendigen Heilungsmöglichkeiten so stark eingeschränkt.

Remus blickte von Harrys geschundenem Gesicht zu Draco. Auch er lag blass und reglos da. Snape würde gleich wieder kommen, so wie Remus hielt er Wache am Bett seines Schützlings. Lucius hatte den Endkampf nicht überlebt und so hatte Draco auch niemanden mehr. Remus fühlte sich so verdammt hilflos und tupfte mit einem trockenen Tuch die kleinen Schweißperlen von Harrys Stirn, nur um etwas tun zu können.

Die beiden Jungen hatten so viele Gemeinsamkeiten und waren doch so verschieden. Wie wäre es wohl gewesen, wenn sie eine reale Möglichkeit und eine freie Wahl gehabt hätten Freunde zu werden!

Vorsichtig strich Remus über Harrys eiskalte Wange. Der Junge war noch keine 18 und hatte doch schon die Welt gerettet. Und nun lag er hier und kämpfte mit dem Tod. Die Frage war nur, wollte Harry diesen Kampf auch gewinnen?

Traurig blickte er auf das schmale Gesicht, mit den vielen Kratzern, Blutergüssen und anderen Verletzungen. Leidgeprüft war Harry ja. Es tat Remus in der Seele weh, ihn so zu sehen. Er war so schwach und schutzbedürftig und hatte niemanden mehr. Schnell blinzelte Remus die aufsteigenden Tränen nieder, er hatte schon zu viele Tränen vergossen. Es war schon verwunderlich, dass er dazu noch immer in der Lage war.

Das Zimmer war hell und die nachmittags Sonne schien herein. Trotzdem wirkte es leer, kalt und steril. Remus empfand diese Stille fast als Bedrohung. Keiner der beiden Jugendlichen hatten sich seit der Einlieferung gerührt. Alle 30 Minuten kam ein Heiler oder eine Schwester, um nach dem rechten zu sehen oder um den Jungen Tränke zu verabreichen. Langsam und fürsorglich gingen sie dabei vor, jeder Schritt könnte der letzte gewesen sein.

Zu allem Übel musste das Zimmer auch noch vor der Presse geschützt werden. Und so war entweder Remus oder Severus da, um die beiden Jugendlichen vor den Fotografen zu verteidigen, wenn sie es denn bis zur Tür schafften. Mittlerweile hatten sie wohl endlich aufgegeben. Ein Schutzzauber hielt sie zum Glück von den Fenstern fern, da der Presse alles zuzutrauen ist.

Remus setzte sich vorsichtig auf das Bett von Harry und nahm die schmale kalte Hand in seine. Wie schmal und zerbrechlich sie doch wirkte. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte Remus sich, ob er nicht versagt hatte. Hätte er Harry nicht besser beschützen müssen? Hätte er nicht ahnen müssen, dass Harry allein loszieht? Schnell verdrängte er diese Fragen.

In den letzten zwei Tagen war Remus zum Perfektionisten geworden, wenn es darum ging, Erinnerungen oder Schuld zu verdrängen. Würde Harry sich die Schuld für den Tod seiner Freunde geben, obwohl er sie gar nicht dabei haben wollte? Sie waren ihm gefolgt und nur durch Hermines Raffinesse konnten sie ihn orten. Eigentlich waren sie zu spät gewesen. Remus hatte eigentlich gehofft ihn vor diesem Duell beschützen zu können. Und nun … lag er hier und wirkte fast tot. Kämpfte wieder einen Kampf. Würde Harry irgendwann mal Ruhe finden?

Severus betrat das Zimmer und schloss die Tür leise hinter sich. Er nickte leicht dem Werwolf zu, wie sie es sich angewöhnt hatten, denn auch Snape verließ dieses Zimmer nur äußerst selten. Hatten die Heiler am Anfang noch dagegen geredet so mussten sie doch einsehen, dass sie die zwei Männer nicht aus dem Zimmer bekamen, solange die Jugendlichen hier lagen. Waren die zwei doch alles, was sie noch hatten.

Severus ging zu Dracos Bett und blickte auf den geschundenen Körper seines Patenkindes hinab. Draco war kein Kind mehr, genauso wenig wie Potter. Sie waren erwachsen geworden, nur viel zu schnell und viel zu brutal. Wann hatten sie das letzte Mal einfach lachen dürfen? Lachen können? Es war zu lange her. Viele andere waren auch zu schnell zu alt geworden. Gab es überhaupt noch Kinder in Hogwarts? Kleine unschuldige Kinder? Kinder die keinen Schmerz erleiden mussten? Kinder, deren Familie nicht auseinander gerissen wurden? Er seufzte leise und strich sich müde über das Gesicht.

„Glaubst du, dass sie es schaffen?" fragte Remus leise. Ihm war die Stille zu viel geworden. Besonders viel hatten sie bisher nicht gesprochen, aber ab und zu ein paar Sätze. Und auch wenn Remus' Stimme von Trauer und Schmerz zeugte, war sie doch klar verständlich.

Severus setzte schon an, um eine etwas patzige Antwort zu geben, als er auf Draco blickte. Draco hatte weniger schwere Verletzungen als Potter erlitten, aber selbst sein Leben stand auf Messersschneide. Sie hatten alles verloren, als sie gewannen, warum sollten sie weiter leben wollen? Dieser Gedanke erschreckte Severus extrem und er blickte zu Remus hinüber. Der ihm nur einen traurigen und verstehenden Blick zuwarf.

Was Remus in Severus schwarzen Augen gesehen hatte, ließ ihn erschaudern. Und er schloss die Augen, um sich vor dem zu wappnen, was kommen sollte.

„Nein", flüsterte Severus ernst, „ich glaube nicht, dass sie es schaffen werden. Denn es gibt keinen Grund mehr für sie weiter zu leben. Sie haben alles verloren. Sie haben keine Familie mehr und all ihre Freunde sind entweder tot, schwer verletzt oder sitzen in Askaban." Die ganze Aggressivität war aus ihm gewichen und total erschöpft ließ er sich der ehemalige Zaubertranklehrer auf Dracos Bett nieder, etwas, was er bisher immer verurteilt hatte. Auch er nahm die schmale zerkratzte Hand in seine und strich zärtlich über den geschundenen Handrücken.

„Sie sind sich so ähnlich, nicht wahr Severus?" durchbrach Remus die eintretende Stille wieder. „Ach Harry! Jetzt bist du endlich frei. Niemand setzt mehr Erwartungen an dich. Du kannst selbst entscheiden, welchen Weg du gehst. Selbst entscheiden über dein Leben. Über dein Schicksal. Du hast das Unmögliche Wahr gemacht." Wieder hatten sich Tränen in den braunen Augen des letzten Rumtreibers gebildet und er musste schwer schlucken.

Plötzlich sprang er aber auf, als Harrys ausgemergelter Körper kräftig zu zucken begann. Auch Severus war aufgestanden und trat schnell neben den zitternden Remus an das Krankenbett. Der schmale Körper krampfte sich zusammen und Snape packte Harry an der linken Schulte und brachte ihn so auf der rechten Seite zum liegen. Schon wurde der dunkelhaarige Jugendlicher von einem heftigen Hustanfall geschüttelt. Kleine rote Punkte setzten sich auf das schneeweiße Kopfkissen ab und ein kleiner Blutstropfen glitt aus Harrys Mundwinkel herab.

Langsam flackerten die Augenlider und öffneten sich leicht. Remus ging vor Harry in die Knie um ihn besser ins Gesicht sehen zu können. Er sah in vernebelte und erloschene Smaragde, die mal so voller Lebensfreude und Schalk geleuchtet hatten.

„Remus", krächzte Harry heiser und leise. Er versuchte nach der Hand des Werwolfes zu greifen, aber er war dazu viel zu schwach. Aber Remus verstand und ergriff die schmale Hand von Harry und drückte sie leicht. Er hatte fast schon Angst ihm dabei weh zu tun, aber er lächelte den Jugendlichen aufmunternd an.

„Hey du Held!" flüsterte Remus und hoffte auf ein kleines Lächeln. Aber Harry schloss nur müde die Augen. Wieder wurde der schmale Körper von einer Hustsalve geschüttelt, die mehrere Minuten andauerte. Und ein weiterer Blutstropfen verließ den Mund des Helden der Zaubererwelt.

Severus war zur Tür gegangen und hoffte, einen Heiler zu finden. Eigentlich war es auch wieder Zeit für eine Stichvisite, aber vermutlich gab es irgendwo einen Notfall. Mal wieder einen. Er konnte sich dieses gefühlvolle Miteinander nicht länger ansehen und war daher herausgetreten. Den Schmerz, der sich in seiner Brust bildete, wollte er nicht zulassen, besonders nicht bei Harry Potter.

Remus nahm ein sauberes Tuch und wischte das dunkelrote Blut weg.

„Ist…er…?", fragte Harry brüchig und krächzend. Seine Stimme war nur sehr leise und kaum zu verstehen. Harry öffnete langsam und zittrig seine Augen etwas.

„Psst… Du darfst nicht sprechen!" sagte Remus schnell, „und Ja, du hast es geschafft. Du hast gesiegt und die Menschheit von diesem Monster befreit. Jetzt schlaf ein wenig und ruh dich aus!" zärtlich strich er Harry eine Strähne hinters Ohr. „Ich bin hier und werde hier bleiben, solange du willst!", flüsterte der Werwolf und strich dem Jungen über das schwarze strubbelige Haar.

Harry schloss wieder die Augen. Aber bevor Remus aufatmen konnte, weil Harry das machte, was er sollte, fragte dieser sehr leise: „Wie geht's den an'ren?". Remus erstarrte und sah fragend zu Severus, der noch immer in der Tür stand. Eine kalte Hand hatte sich um das Herz des Werwolfes gelegt und er konnte die Träne nicht zurück halten, die ihren Weg über seine Wange suchte.

Severus konnte kaum verstehen, was Harry sagte, aber der Blick von Remus sagte ihm alles. Was sollte geantwortet werden? Severus wusste es nicht und Remus wandte sich wieder zu dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen hin. Er atmete tief durch und schloss schmerzvoll die Augen.

„Ron und George liegen nebenan in einem Zimmer. Luna und Ginny sind schon wieder zu Hause. Draco liegt neben dir, er hat für unsere Seite gekämpft, genau wie Lucius", flüsterte Remus sehr leise. Harry wollte schnauben, wurde aber wieder von schmerzhaften Krämpfen und Husten geschüttelt und Remus strich ihm über das Gesicht, damit er sich beruhigte.

„Die an'ren sind tot?" fragte Harry schließlich qualvoll, als er wieder dazu in der Lage war. Remus verfluchte die Auffassungsgabe von Harry. „Ja!" flüsterte Remus niedergeschlagen und voller Trauer.

„Auch Hermine? Tonks? Neville? Fred? Moody?" Harry hatte wieder die Augen leicht geöffnet und Remus erschauderte bei dem Blick. Er war so voller Schmerz. So unsagbar großer und tiefer Schmerz.

„Schlaf jetzt Harry!" flüsterte er tonlos. Und diesmal schloss Harry die Augen und schwieg. Er schien wieder das Bewusstsein verloren zu haben und Remus atmete leise auf.

Kurze Zeit später kam eine Heilerin vorbei. Sie sah nicht sehr glücklich darüber aus, dass Remus sich mit Harry so lange unterhalten hatte. Auch dass Blut war kein Indiz für eine Besserung des Gesundheitszustandes. Sie flößte den beiden bewusstlosen Jugendlichen einen Trank ein, der Severus die Stirn runzeln ließ. Aber er sagte nichts.

„Was war das für ein Trank, Severus?" fragte Remus sofort, als die Heilerin das Zimmer verlassen hatte. Harry lag wieder auf dem Rücken und Remus streichelte ihm über den Schopf.

„Es war ein Energietrank mit einem leichten Heil- und Schlaftrank versetzt. Aber ich verstehe nicht, warum sie nur zweimal am Tag richtige Heiltränke einsetzen", knurrte der ehemalige Todesser.

Remus zuckte nur müde die Schultern und ließ sich langsam auf einen der zwei Sessel nieder, die ihm und Severus als Schlafstätte dienten. Es sollte noch Stunden dauern, bis Draco sich regte.

Seine grauen Augen wirkten blass und leblos, als er Severus ansah. Dieser stand neben ihm und nahm Dracos schmale Hand in seine. Wenn Draco überrascht war über diese Zärtlichkeit, so sah man es ihm nicht an. Sein Blick glitt müde an Severus vorbei. Er schien auf der Suche zu sein, sagte aber nichts.

Severus schluckte und murmelte leise: „Lucius ist tot. Er wurde von einem Fluch in den Rücken getroffen. Ich weiß nicht wer es war." Dracos Augen schlossen sich und eine Träne löste sich aus seinem Augenwinkel. Für die nächsten acht Stunden würden beide Jugendlichen sich nicht mehr rühren und ihre Bewacher würden in einen leichten erschöpften Schlaf fallen.

Als Harry das nächste Mal von einem Hustanfall geschüttelt wurde, spukte er wieder Blut. Nur diesmal war es mehr und Remus sah traurig zu ihm hinunter. Er verabreichte Harry einen Trank, die die Heilerin ihnen gebracht hatte. Aber wirklich verbessert hatte sich Harrys Zustand sich nicht, wohl eher verschlechtert.

Harry blickte müde zu Remus und dann hinter ihn. Seine einst so grünen Augen trafen die schwarzen von Snape. Severus erschauderte, auf Grund der Leere dieser Smaragde. Ach Gott, wie haben diese Augen geglüht und geblitzt, wenn sie mit Snapes Kontakt hatten. Wut, Hass und Verachtung, aber jetzt war nur noch eine Leere, die Severus nicht einordnen konnte.

„Sie haben viel gelernt, Mr. Potter", schnarrte Snape leise und wurde mit einem kurzen aufglimmen belohnt. Ein Lob von Snape war schon etwas Wertvolles, besonders für den Sohn von James Potter. „Auch wenn der Erfolg ihnen Recht gibt, so war der Weg idiotisch und eingebildet", fügte Snape schnarrend hinzu.

Das Glimmen erlosch, aber Harrys Mundwinkel zuckten leicht. Das war typisch Snape und diese Erinnerung an alte Zeiten tat Harrys Seele irgendwie gut. Die Gewissheit, dass Harry recht gehabt hatte, dass Snape auf der richtigen Seite kämpfen würde und das Schild entsprechend verteidigen würde beruhigte Harry unglaublich. Hatte er und Hermine da nicht viele Stunden drüber diskutiert und philosophiert. Und hatte er es doch nicht wirklich geschafft Hermine von seinem Standpunkt zu überzeugen. Und nun war sie tot. Tot wie viele anderen Menschen auch.

Prompt wurde Harry wieder von einem Hustenkrampf geschüttelt und Remus hielt ihn sanft fest. Und er wischte, nachdem Harry wieder ruhig und entspannt da lag, vorsichtig das Blut weg. Harry sah jetzt wieder Remus in die Augen, während Severus zu Draco ans Bett ging, der auch gerade wieder die Augen vorsichtig geöffnet hatte. Die zwei Erwachsenen sahen hilflos zu den Jugendlichen hinab, deren Augen so leer waren und doch von so viel Schmerz und Leid erzählten. Wieder setzte sich Severus wie Remus auf das Bett seines Schützlings.

Severus sah kurz zu Remus hinüber und konnte erkennen, dass er heftig weinte. Er verstand nicht warum, denn Harrys Augen waren offen und sahen den Werwolf nur traurig an. Eine Träne löste sich aus den grünen Augen und vermischte sich mit dem Blut. Als er langsam die Augen schloss, entrann dem braunhaarigen Mann ein ersticktes Schluchzen.

Erst als Remus leise stammelte, verstand Severus, „Grüß mir Sirius, James und natürlich Lily. … Leb wohl … Harry Potter, es war mir … eine Ehre dich kennen zu dürfen ..." Die Stimme des Werwolfes versagte und auch Severus musste schwer schlucken. Er blickte zu Draco, der seinen Kopf leicht zu Seite gelegt hatte, um zu sehen, was da passierte. Auch seine Augen sahen verdächtig feucht aus.

Der sehnsüchtige Blick des grauäugigen glitt wieder zu seinem Paten. Und Severus verstand ihn. Leicht strich er ihm über die blasse kalte Wange. „Sorg dafür dass deine Eltern nicht mehr so viel Streiten, hörst du Draco? Und pass auf Potter auf, damit er keine Scheiße baut oder in Schwierigkeiten gerät", schnarrte der sonst so kalte Mann leise aber fast liebevoll. Und aus seinen schwarzen Augen löste sich eine Träne als auch Draco Malfoy seine grauen Augen für immer schloss.

Zum letzten Mal legte Severus seine Hand an das Gesicht von seinem Patenkind, als sich ein Lächeln auf die blassen Züge legte. Ein letzter tiefer Seufzer entrann der Kehle des Jungen, der in einer Woche 18 Jahre alt geworden wäre. Severus konnte seine Tränen jetzt nicht mehr zurückhalten und schluchzte auf. Es war vorbei, aber zu viele Menschen waren geopfert worden. Und viel zu viele Kinder.

Und er ließ sich ohne Gegenwehr in die bestimmende Umarmung vom Werwolf ziehen und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben ließ er eine freundschaftliche tröstende Umarmung zu. Ließ er die Tränen zu, die Trauer um den Verlust, der trotz des Sieges entstanden ist. Er sah nicht mehr, das Lächeln, welches auch auf Harrys Zügen Einzug gefunden hatte. Wie friedlich und grenzenlos glücklich die beiden Jungen jetzt doch schienen.

So Ende

Hoffe ihr seid jetzt nicht total verheult oder so Taschentuch-hinhalt…. oder ich muss in Deckung gehen! Schutzschild aufbaut Ähm… okay… ihr seid jetzt aber wirklich gefragt. Wie war es? Gut, schlecht, langweilig, trocken, toll, klasse, traurig, spaßig, witzig, unterhaltsam, … - lasst euch etwas einfallen, damit ich weiß, ob es sich lohnt hier etwas on zu stellen ;D falls ich wieder etwas schreiben sollte …

Eure Momixis knuddel


End file.
